


【狮森】失而复得

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: -这个意大利探索之旅的灵感来源我才不会说是看到Lipton的柠檬红茶才想到的盒盒盒盒盒盒-人物会ooc，无文笔短打，甜饼！非常的水，请把他当做篇粮吧-感谢伊万哥哥友情出演（马克和雅思帕就算分开也会再相遇的!爹妈我可以再战500年!!）





	【狮森】失而复得

**Author's Note:**

> -这个意大利探索之旅的灵感来源我才不会说是看到Lipton的柠檬红茶才想到的盒盒盒盒盒盒  
> -人物会ooc，无文笔短打，甜饼！非常的水，请把他当做篇粮吧  
> -感谢伊万哥哥友情出演  
> （马克和雅思帕就算分开也会再相遇的!爹妈我可以再战500年!!）

正文：  
佛罗伦萨的夏天天气晴朗，气温有些高。尽管她位于意大利的偏北部，但让人沉沦的夏日难免会有些炎热。但炎热的天气里，喝杯热腾腾的黑咖啡或柠檬红茶却可以让人静心。

雅思帕和马克是同时到达的佛罗伦萨——甚至是同一架飞机。  
“喔呜——”雅思帕正在转着头寻找机场出口，手中的护照和登机牌却被一次意外相撞打掉。  
“！非常抱歉啊！” 这是个年纪与雅思帕相仿的男子，留着大背头，英俊有型得像个男模——当然，除去他这一身西装，穿西装的样子太像买保险的了。  
“诶？”西装男看了一眼雅思帕的登机牌，“你和我是一班飞机啊！”  
雅思帕看了看，绽开了一个大大的微笑，“是啊。”  
“呃……”西装男低头看了一眼手表，“那个，我赶时间，先走啦，有缘再见啦。”

嗯，真是个莫名其妙但又有些可爱的人啊。雅思帕只是把这件事当做了一个平淡无奇的小事，所以他也没有再想。  
正中午，他在弗洛伦萨的城区找到了借宿的伊万家。古色古色的诺曼式建筑让人十分舒心，伊万说最近银行的事太多所以给了雅思帕家中的钥匙让他现在自己凑合凑合。  
伊万的家很安静整洁，大理石制的餐桌上摆着一些水果和一张纸条——“嗨雅思帕，欢迎来到佛罗伦萨！我今天可能会稍微晚些回家，冰箱里的食材不多了，如果你愿意的话可以去超市买些你想吃的。 伊万拉基蒂奇”

旅途时间也不是很长，所以雅思帕一点也不累反而充满了对佛罗伦萨的好奇。他带些钱锁上门，正要沐浴在阳光下时，却被身后一个有些熟悉的声音叫住。  
“嘿！”  
雅思帕猛然回头，看到一张看起来舒服而熟悉的脸，但却一时间没想起来。  
那人继续道：“我们在机场见过！我是马克特尔施特根。”  
“呃……”雅思帕犹豫了一下，但又立刻想了起来那张阳光英俊的脸，“！我想起来了，我是雅思帕西莱森。”  
“嘿，正巧，我也住在这栋楼里。”  
雅思帕尴尬地说：“嗯……我是借住在我朋友家，我过三个周就会回国。”  
马克挠了挠头，笑了一下，“哈哈……”  
“那什么，我先去超市啦。”雅思帕打算就此结束这个尴尬的谈话，但他却没料到马克也要去超市。  
“嘿真巧，我也要去。”

他们无声地在尴尬气息中走进超市，直到然后各个选好了蔬菜才分道扬镳。雅思帕拖着车子慢慢悠悠地在琳琅满目的货架前晃荡，看似是在认真挑选饼干，其实心里一直在想马克特尔施特根。  
奇怪的缘分总是会让雅思帕想入非非，更何况这是他第一次经历这么奇怪的缘分。男人的出现让他会有紧张的感觉，到也不是那种担忧马克是坏人物的想法。雅思帕拿起一包奥利奥，盯着饼干想着什么时候他们会再次见面。

佛罗伦萨的下午在温暖里散发着咖啡香，伊万家的街角有家咖啡厅，总是会在下午的时间里传出阵阵香气，溢到整条街上。  
雅思帕已经连续几天都在这家喝下午茶了——没错就是茶。虽然表面名字是咖啡馆，但其实这里的茶也出了名的好喝。雅思帕西莱森喜欢清爽的柠檬红茶，因为沉闷的红茶会在柠檬清爽的味道下活泼生机起来，就像佛罗伦萨的古典气息在阳光下复活了起来。  
几天没有与马克相遇让雅思帕逐渐忘却诡异的孽缘，直到这天下午。

叮咚——  
每个人推门而进都会让风铃发出叮叮当当的清脆响声，雅思帕进门准备坐在自己连着坐了好几天的座位上，但却看到另一个人坐在那个位置的对面。那个有些熟悉的金色背头配上格子衬衫让雅思帕瞬间一阵，他走过去坐在他常坐的地方上。  
“嗨，好巧。”他温柔地先引起马克的注意。  
马克听到声音瞬间把注意力从手机上拉到雅思帕，“嗨！”  
“呃……所以我们是又很巧地相遇还是有预谋啊？”雅思帕开了一下玩笑，顺便示意了一下服务人员他想要的柠檬红茶。  
“要说有预谋的话，不会是你跟着我来到这里的吧？”距离马克近的桌子上放着一杯香气宜人的黑咖啡。  
“什么啊，我已经在这里好多天了！”雅思帕忍俊不禁，标志的阳光笑容让谁也无法拒绝。

然后呢？然后他们就在一起坐了一下午，聊着天方夜谭的事，却忘了问彼此一些最基本的信息。马克只看到了眼前的雅思帕说起话来会喜欢大笑，他大笑很好看，会让马克的整个世界都暖和起来；雅思帕也只注意到马克激动时会有些手足无措、张开嘴放肆地笑着，无稽之谈其实在某些意义上，比认真的开场白会更具有魅力和吸引。  
棕色调的咖啡厅和特有的味道下，马克和雅思帕特别认真地、但也有些莫名其妙地立下一个约定——在雅思帕走之前，如果可以的话，希望都能在这个地方见到彼此。

“嘿，你身上的味道很好闻啊。”

“……！好巧，又遇到了啊。“

“呃，其实……我在等你。” 

“等你安顿好了，带我转转佛罗伦萨吧。伊万实在是太忙。”

“好啊，你看圣母百花教堂！我敢说这是世上最美的教堂了。”

“……银行家？你小子深藏不露啊？刚见面的时候我以为你是卖保险的！”

“哈哈哈，怎么可能啊！”

……？

“马克……”雅思帕在夕阳下沉重了。  
“怎么了？”马克歪下头看向雅思帕，有些不解。  
“你有意识到……

后天我就要离开了吗？”

一阵令人害怕的沉默降临。谁知马克心里的翻江倒海究竟有多难受？他们在一起相伴了三个周，马克不上班的时间他们几乎都宅在一起或巡游佛罗伦萨。悄然之间，时间就从手指尖溜走。  
“马克？马克？”雅思帕看着出神的马克不禁有些慌张。  
“啊？”他回过神来，只不过神色里有些许的慌乱和不解，但细微至极不易察觉，“没事没事，只是……时间有些太快了吧……”

 

这对马克来说实在是太难了——送别。先是一些远在德国的老朋友，再是刚刚相遇的、但却对他意义非凡的雅思帕西莱森。  
人头攒动的机场里那个高个子背影穿梭在人群之间，过不了一会那头金发就最终消失在嘈杂之间。  
今天的机场人很多，连给马克目送的机会也很少。不知是幻觉还是什么，总是觉得鼻尖隐隐约约会传来阵阵柠檬的香气，有些甜丝丝的、但却遥远至极。这让人回到往日的下午，典雅棕色调的咖啡厅里，声音时高时低的环境下，两个男人意外般的相遇，一起谱写了一章奇异的旅程。  
可旅程终究总有结束的一天，他不指望对方对自己动心，他只希望将这个小太阳般的男人永远地藏着意识深处，思念的时候拿出来翻阅翻阅心情就会变得更好。

“雅思帕。”

 

“特尔施特根，今天荷方的代表来了，原本安排的人临时有事，你帮忙接待一下吧。”办公室里棕头发小姑娘将消息传达给马克，马克有些不太情愿——原本可以早休的一天、原本美好的计划就这么被打断了。  
不过他也有些小期待——荷方啊。

有个金发寸头的男子坐在银行大厅的座椅上，双膝上放着一个黑色的公文包。黑色的西装和一张天真的脸庞有些不大相称，而且这一身正式的着装竟然让他看起来像个送快递的实习小孩！  
“雅……雅思帕？”  
那个男人转动着头，寻找着声音的来源。  
马克更加的不敢置信，他更大声地喊着——根本不顾银行里其他人的想法，“雅思帕西莱森？！”

雅思帕也找到了声音的来源，他先是站起来露出一个大大的微笑，而且又皱起了眉头。  
“接待？怎么是你？”

然而Marc先是一阵惊愕，但出口的话却是另外一句心里话。

“你为什么这么像送快递的？！”

fin.

结局呢?当然是他们在一起了!ooc属于我，他们是真的!!!这一篇非常非常水，也没个文笔什么的.水到爆炸，就当做小甜饼看吧!


End file.
